El Hijo del Regente
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi, AU. Cloud es un gladiador que va perdiendo sus días en la arena del coliseo hasta que un día, el Regente de la ciudad lo ve y decide hacerle un trato.  Aún sin parejas.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix Co., LTD.

* * *

Entró a la arena del coliseo y observó a sus oponentes hacer lo mismo mientras los espectadores gritaban furiosamente el nombre de sus favoritos. Entre esos nombres estaba el suyo. Cloud. Uno de los gladiadores más famosos de ese coliseo en particular. Sin embargo, ninguno de los gritos hizo que levantara los ojos y mirara a la multitud reunida y enardecida. Sus ojos permanecieron en sus oponentes hasta que el sonido del cuerno dio la señal para comenzar.

Sólo entonces los gritos y los vítores enmudecieron a sus oídos y quedó el sonido de la batalla.

Al finalizar la ronda, como todas las veces, Cloud se halló de pie, el único en pie sobre la arena mientras el sonido de los vítores, los aplausos, los gritos y las flores lo bañaban de falsas promesas. Levantó su espada en señal de victoria haciendo que las gentes se pusieran en pie y luego se retiró por una de las puertas de madera para permitir que el personal del coliseo limpiara los cuerpos de los caídos.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de madera tras de si. No había mucho en ella. Una cama, una cobija, una vasija con agua, una mesa algo desvencijada y una almohada sobre el humilde camastro. También tenía una lámpara de aceite pero casi nunca la encendía, no tenía nada que hacer en la noche mas que descanar. Además de eso no necesitaba nada más, pero estaba consciente de que era una de las mejores del coliseo.

No era un esclavo, o al menos, no se consideraba uno. Había sido un hombre libre hasta el momento en que necesitó dinero y atraído por la promesa de gloria y riquezas que parecía ofrecerle el coliseo a sus gladiadores, firmó su vida al dueño del mismo. Andréus.

Andréus no era un hombre malo, pero tampoco era el más compadecido de los jefes. Se esmeraba en cuidar a sus potenciales suministradores de espectáculos y Cloud era uno de esos. Pero Cloud había firmado un contrato sin tener mucha consciencia de lo que hacía y a cambio de una suma de dinero, bastante alta, por supuesto, vendió no sólo sus servicios, sino su libertad. Andréus había movido su cabeza con pesadumbre pero igualmente le había dejado ver que su vida pertenecía al coliseo y a nadie más. Al menos, eso le había dicho y él le había creído. El dinero que había recibido a cambio le sería entregado a su madre que era quien lo necesitaba.

Había enviado una carta con el dinero, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que pronto regresaría, que había encontrado un trabajo con el cual podría evitar que sus tierras fueran vendidas para pagar la deuda que tenían con el lord de las mismas. Pero en ningún momento le había dicho cuándo pensaba regresar. De eso habían pasado ya cinco años y ahora, cumplidos los veintiuno no estaba seguro de poder regresar a su casa alguna vez. Todo lo que ganaba como gladiador, se lo enviaba a su madre, o al menos eso era lo que Andréus le aseguraba. En el fondo quería pensar que Andréus le decía la verdad pero su experiencia le gritaba que probablemente su madre jamás habría visto el dinero.

Luego de cinco años las esperanzas para los que luchaban sobre aquella arena era algo que comenzaba a desvanecerse y a morir.

Se quitó la liviana armadura y dejó su espada en una esquina antes de echarse agua en el rostro y suspirar levemente. No había espejo en aquel lugar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su rostro ya no era muy aniñado como en un principio y que sus ojos inusualmente azules ya no brillaban de la misma forma. Sólo de algo estaba seguro y era que sus cabellos seguían desafiando la gravedad como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

"¡Cloud, te tengo buenas noticias!" Exclamó Andréus entrando repentinamente a su habitación. Se giró y le saludó con la cabeza mientras el hombre le daba una palmada en la espalda. "El regente está aquí. Vio tu pelea y quiere hablarte en persona. Lávate un poco para que vayas a verle." El rubio de cabellos crespos asintió y Andréus salió del lugar.

Con calmosa parsimonia se preparó lo mejor que pudo y dejando su espada en la habitación salió para encontrarse con el regente.

El hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos, casi cincuenta años, le observó con ojos calculadores al verle entrar. "Cloud." Musitó el hombre, no saludándole, sino reconociéndole.

"¿Me mandó llamar, señor?" Dijo lo más amablemente posible. El regente asintió y le invitó a sentarse.

"Es mi primera vez en el coliseo y me ha emocionado mucho tu victoria, a tal punto que me he considerado un admirador espontáneo de tu forma de moverse sobre la arena." Cloud asintió levemente levantando un poco la vista pero sin enorgullecerse por el cumplido. "Eres muy bueno, Cloud. Muy bueno luchando. Pero yo tengo una oferta que hacerte." El hombre se le acercó con lentitud y posó una mano en uno de sus hombros. "Es una oferta muy generosa en verdad considerando que eres un gladiador excepcional y no creo que el coliseo se permita dejarte ir así de porque sí cuando lo desees."

Cloud tuvo la sensación de que la oferta no iba a ser una que le gustara. Cierto que aún no escuchaba lo que el hombre le ofrecería pero la mirada de un azul intenso sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentir incómodo. Las palabras que salieron de la boca del regente le hicieron comprobar sus sospechas.

"Te ofreceré cincuenta gils por cada noche que pases conmigo." Cloud hubiera querido ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación, pero el hombre estaba enfrente suyo y de haberlo hecho hubiera caído prácticamente en su pecho. No quería mirarle en esos momentos, sólo quería salir de allí, sin embargo, una mano suave y sugestiva se posó en su mejilla haciéndole levantar la vista. "¿Es muy poco para ti? Cien gils la noche entonces." El dedo pulgar encontró sus labios y los acarició suavemente. Se contuvo de levantar su propia mano y alejar aquella que le acariciaba pero cambió el rostro con lentitud zafándose de los dedos.

"Lo siento, señor. No estoy interesado." El hombre se alejó un poco, momento que aprovechó para ponerse en pie sin darse cuenta que había sido su peor movida ya que el Regente volvió a dar un paso al frente e inclinó su rostro hasta su oído, atrapándolo entre la silla y su cuerpo.

"Ah, pero yo puedo hacer que te interese." Una mano subió a su cuello y le acarició sutilmente haciendo que varios escalofríos le recorrieran y su estómago cayera repentinamente. Se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer pero incapaz de alejar al hombre. El Regente, según sabía, era un hombre con mucho poder y él nunca había tenido mucha suerte en su vida como para también echarse otro enemigo. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a aceptar la propuesta, le disgustaba.

"No." Repitió con firmeza pero en voz baja. La mano en su cuello pasó a su barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro pero aún se negó a mirarle.

"Con esa cantidad podrías comprar tu libertad en poco tiempo, muchacho." Le insistió el Regente. "Trescientos gils." Susurró el hombre y esta vez Cloud levantó la vista algo sorprendido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos de un azul muy intenso y contuvo la respiración. El Regente, a pesar de su edad, no era un hombre de apariencia desagradable, al contrario. Era obvio que el dinero y el poder contribuían en gran parte a su apariencia, en especial las ropas y los adornos de oro que lo cubrían pero también su rostro, perfectamente modelado, sus cabellos de un marrón chocolate entremezclado de ocres y dorados. Si a eso le añadía la altura y un cuerpo que bajo las ropas parecía estar en forma…

Cloud sacudió un poco la cabeza y dio un paso atrás aún cuando la silla chirreó sobre la piedra y casi perdió el balance. El Regente perdió la sonrisa y en su rostro se mostró claramente la desilusión.

"Estoy seguro que por esa cantidad puede conseguir mejores amantes que un gladiador de esta arena, señor." Le dijo con su voz naturalmente serena.

"No quiero pasar mis noches con nadie más de esta arena o fuera de ella…"

"Entonces seguirá pasando sus noches sin compañía." Esta vez la mano de Cloud tomó la silla y la sacó de atrás de sus piernas mientras bajaba la cabeza y se dirigía a la puerta.

"No me voy a dar por vencido aún, muchacho." Le advirtió el hombre. "Hablaré con tu cuidador. Estoy seguro que él sí sabrá apreciar mi generosidad." A pesar de lo calmado que parecía aquella era una amenaza muy real y Cloud lo sabía, sin embargo, también conocía a Andréus. No le interesaba ese tipo de tratos, menos si perdería a uno de sus mejores gladiadores y Cloud lo era.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco más a modo de despedida y con pasos cansados salió del lugar dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación. Una hora más tarde Andréus entró, retorciéndose las manos con algo de preocupación.

"¿Cloud, qué fue lo que le dijiste al Regente para que nos amenazara?" Preguntó con ansiedad.

"El Regente vino a buscar algo que no tienes aquí, Andréus. Aquí sólo hay gladiadores y yo soy eso, sólo un gladiador."

"Tienes razón, tienes razón." Dijo acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Hablaré con él e intentaré hacerle entrar en razón. Sabes que no me importa los negocios que hagan fuera de la arena, pero si no deseas hacer negocios de esa clase es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que no vuelvas a ser molestado de esa forma."

"Gracias."

"Tú descansa. Ha sido un día largo¿cierto? Deja que me encargue del resto entonces." Cloud asintió y Andréus sonrió dándole otra palmada en la espalda antes de salir.

* * *

"Mi señor. Entiendo que su oferta es más que tentadora, pero yo no puedo venderle uno de mis mejores gladiadores. El chico vive para ello y no le interesa nada más. Nunca ha intentado huir del coliseo y desde que aprendió a usar la espada no ha hecho más que ganar."

"Nunca se te ha dado mal el conseguir nuevos talentos, Andréus. Y aún cuando sea mi esclavo, ya te dije que te permitiría usarlo en el coliseo cuando me lo pidieras."

"Soy un hombre de negocios, mi señor, y nada me complacería más que el joven aceptara sus avances ya que eso me facilitaría muchas cosas." Andréus sonrió levemente mientras el Regente asentía. "Pero Cloud nunca ha pedido nada. Es un chico extraño, en verdad, cualquier otro ya me hubiera exigido mucho más, pero lo único que me pide es lo justo de cada victoria que obtiene y ni siquiera lo usa en él. Lo que ha comprado con su dinero es la espada que lleva consigo, el resto lo envía a su familia."

"Veo que aprecias al chico."

"Creo que puede entender mi aprecio."

"Aún así, no desistiré de mi intención, Andréus. Si realmente le aprecias estoy seguro que me favorecerás ante sus ojos hasta que ceda."

"No puedo prometerle nada en concreto…" el rostro del Regente se endureció y le dio una mirada fulminante. "Pero qué tal si le da un par de semanas… un tiempo para pensarlo con más calma. Estoy seguro que para entonces su determinación podría ser otra." Añadió de inmediato.

"Bien, le daré tres semanas para que lo piense y tú también, Andréus. Tienes tres semanas para pensar en lo que me responderás si el chico vuelve a negarse."

"Sí, señor. Agradezco su paciencia." Andréus se inclinó todo lo que pudo y le Regente le dio una mirada de desprecio antes de salir. Cuando finalmente hubo desaparecido suspiró. "Cloud… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

* * *

Cloud se ajustó las correas de su armadura de forma mecánica asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar y de que nada le molestara, tarea que lo calmaba y relajaba antes de entrar a la arena. Podía escuchar los gritos tras la puerta de madera pero era algo que nunca lo había puesto nervioso. Lo que sí le preocupaba era que el mismo Andréus hubiera parecido ansioso al ofrecerle un lugar en esta batalla.

Nunca antes Andréus se había mostrado inseguro de su habilidad para ganar una batalla, sin embargo algo parecía preocuparle y no sabía qué.

El momento de entrar llegó y la multitud gritó jubilosa su entrada. En la arena había seis hombres más. Los analizó a todos, sus posibles habilidades según las armas que portaban y la forma de sus cuerpos. El que más le llamó la atención fue un sujeto que pese a su poca estatura tenía un cuerpo que aparentaba ser lo suficientemente ágil como para competir con el suyo. También portaba una espada aunque no de gran tamaño.

No tuvo tiempo para más conjeturas pues el cuerno de comienzo se escuchó y los gladiadores en la arena comenzaron su mortal danza.

Al final, Cloud supuso que sus especulaciones habían sido ciertas. El gladiador que más problemas había dado para vencer había sido aquel hombre de poca estatura pero cuerpo ágil, eso no impidió que Cloud, como siempre, saliera victorioso. El problema era que el hombre le había infligido una herida bastante seria que corría desde su hombro por toda su espalda y fue por ella que al final no pudo levantar su espada y cayó al suelo víctima de la pérdida masiva de sangre.

* * *

Cuando Cloud volvió a despertar se sintió débil. Demasiado débil como para ser el cansancio de su último encuentro en la arena. "¿Andréus?" Llamó al no poder sentarse en la cama. Se fijó en sus alrededores, había demasiada luz para ser su habitación. "¿Andréus?" Volvió a llamar. Esta vez su llamado fue respondido por el sonido de pisadas acercándose a la habitación. Al cabo la puerta de la misma se abrió y por ella entró la persona que menos se había esperado.

"Cloud, al fin despiertas." Intentó encogerse en la cama y así alejarse del hombre que se acercaba pero sólo consiguió lastimarse el hombro. "Tranquilo, muchacho. Aún no te has recuperado por completo."

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Preguntó desconcertado mientras el hombre se sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. "¿Dónde está Andréus?" No podía creer que Andréus le hubiera vendido a aquel hombre a pesar de todas sus promesas. Simplemente no podía ser. "¿Acaso él…?" No quiso responderse a sí mismo pero la sonrisa del Regente le ofreció una respuesta más segura.

"No, tu amigo Andréus no te vendió. Al menos, no te vendió a mí, sino a un comerciante amigo suyo que se ofreció a llevarte lejos de aquí en cuanto sanaras completamente de tu última pelea. Lamentablemente, tu amigo calculó mal las intenciones del mercader ya que yo le pagué una suma mucho mayor que la que Andréus pagó por ti." Cloud bajó la vista a la cama y sintió que bajo su cuerpo se abría un abismo cuya profundidad no podía medir. Dejó ir su cabeza a un lado e intentó no pensar en las palabras de aquel hombre.

"Fue una suerte que te comprara al mercader. Resultó al final que el hombre no tenía los medios suficientes para remendarte y que sobrevivieras. El galeno que te revisó es uno muy bueno y muy costoso. Es mi galeno personal pero aceptó atenderte gracias a mi intervención. Por su acertada colaboración sólo perdiste en parte la movilidad de tu brazo." A esta nueva información el joven se volteó a mirar al Regente con incredulidad. "Tal parece que de todas formas aquella iba a ser tu última presentación en las arenas del coliseo."

Imposible… definitivamente imposible, pero en cierta forma no podía creer que el Regente estuviera mintiéndole. Así que ahora estaba tullido, incapaz de ganarse la vida por el momento. "Es una pena que mi oferta por tu libertad ya no esté vigente pero prometo que no lamentarás haber llegado a mis manos, Cloud. Verás que la vida aquí en mi casa es mucho más fácil y menos peligrosa que la que llevabas en el coliseo." La mano del hombre se posó en su brazo y tuvo reunir todas sus fuerzas para no intentar atacarle justo en ese preciso instante. "Has estado tres días sin comer, enviaré a uno de mis sirvientes para que te sirva algo." Y con eso se levantó y desapareció nuevamente.

Deseó entonces morir, haber muerto en aquella batalla o durante aquellos días en que había estado inconsciente y no despertar a esa nueva suerte suya. Cerró los ojos y se tragó todo lo que quería gritar en esos momentos. Había caído bajo, lo más bajo que jamás podría haber caído en toda su vida. Ya no quedaba un nivel más ínfimo en su existencia. Con esos pensamientos recibió al esclavo que fue enviado para alimentarle y comió lo que el hombre le forzó hasta el día que estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse en pie.

* * *

Cloud salió hasta la arena privada en la casa del Regente. Cuando el hombre le había mencionado que tenía una pequeña área de entrenamiento donde los soldados iban a entrenar su rostro se había iluminado tanto que el hombre le había dado permiso para ir a verla.

El galeno había partido el día anterior dejándole las instrucciones de su tratamiento al Regente quien con mucho gusto las había seguido. Cloud no se había resistido, no tenía caso hacerlo. Pensaba que ya no valía la pena nada de lo que le sucediera y resistirse sólo haría su vida más miserable aún. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, el Regente, Godrick, como había insistido en que le llamara, no le había tocado más de lo necesario… aún.

"No te engañes, Cloud, pronto lo hará." Se decía.

En la arena había varios soldados practicando. Uno de ellos en especial le llamó la atención. Su cuerpo era muy esbelto y sus largos cabellos blancos parecían flotar con cada movimiento que hacía. En esos momentos era atacado por otros tres soldados y no parecía necesitar ayuda.

Lo observó durante largo rato, recostado de uno de los muros de piedra donde el Regente le había llevado antes de que uno de sus sirvientes viniera y le reclamara su presencia.

"Tú." Exclamó el hombre cuando hubo terminado de luchar contra los soldados. "¿Eres el gladiador del coliseo, el famoso Cloud?" Cloud se sorprendió de que el hombre le reconociera, pero supuso que muchos lo reconocerían. No había muchos gladiadores con su pinta, menos aún que hubieran llevado la victoria tantas veces. Asintió lo mejor que pudo. "Ven aquí."

Cuando puso sus pies en la arena se sintió como en casa y sonrió levemente antes de llegar hasta el hombre que lo observaba con atención. "El gladiador Cloud. Hace tiempo que me hubiera gustado retarte en la arena del coliseo, pero a los soldados no se les permite luchar en ellas. Ahora que estás aquí creo que podré comprobar mi teoría." Tomó la espada de uno de los soldados a su lado y se la tiró. "Vamos, en guardia."

Sin darle oportunidad a negarse cargó contra él y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la espada con su brazo bueno e intentar repeler al hombre. "Mi nombre es Sephirot. Cuarto general del ejército imperial." Pero a Cloud no le interesaba la información, sólo que aquel hombre parecía interesado en abrirlo desde el pecho hasta el estómago con su espada.

El hombre era excelente por lo que no tardó en pasar la débil defensa de Cloud y atinarle varios golpes con los que lo dejó casi en el suelo. "Al parecer los rumores sobre tu habilidad estaban erróneos. No eres más que un simple chiquillo con suerte.

En esos momentos hubiera deseado levantarse y darle la batalla de su vida al hombre pero su hombro derecho palpitaba con un dolor agudo mientras las recientes heridas le decían que se quedara en el suelo. Un grito enojado, proveniente de las gradas detuvo al General cuando levantó la espada nuevamente en su contra.

"¿General, qué significa esto?" Gritó Godrick mientras se acercaba a pasos apresurados seguido por varios sirvientes.

"Disculpe, Regente, pero creo que le han tomado el pelo con este muchacho. Cloud, no es más que un mocoso con suerte, es obvio que no tiene fuerzas ni para defenderse."

"¡Claro que no tiene fuerzas! Está herido y todavía se está recuperando. Además¿qué le hizo pensar que podía tocar mi propiedad o probarla sin mi expreso consentimiento, General? Eso es un delito castigable hasta donde recuerdo." Con cuidado el Regente ayudó a Cloud a levantarse del suelo y mientras lo hacía el rubio se mordió los labios para no dejar ver lo mucho que se había lastimado. El General no se inmutó ante los insultos del Regente pero le dio una mirada acusatoria al joven.

"Lo siento, Godrick. Permíteme ayudarte entonces." Sin esfuerzo tomó al joven en brazos. El regente le dio una mirada reprobatoria pero lo pensó mejor y permitió que el General llevara a Cloud adentro. Cloud volvió a morderse los labios cuando los bruscos movimientos del general sólo lograron que su hombro se resintiera el doble. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogó porque pronto lo dejara sobre la cama en el cuarto que le había sido asignado. El que tuviera los ojos cerrados no le permitió ver la curiosidad en el rostro del hombre.

Fue bajado a la cama tiempo después mientras escuchaba cómo el Regente continuaba increpando al general. "Godrick, no te preocupes tanto, apenas fue un rasguño, no va a morir." Pero eso pareció enardecer más al hombre que comenzó a gritar con más fuerza.

Cloud giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta intentando ignorar la agitada conversación. "Lo que me pregunto es, mi querido Regente. ¿Para qué comprar un gladiador que ya no sirve a sus propósitos?" Eso hizo callar al hombre por un tiempo pero finalmente pareció encontrar la respuesta apropiada.

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi oro y con mis esclavos es asunto mío, General. Espero que entienda siquiera eso ya que no entiende de nada que no sean batallas y guerras."

"Entiendo más de lo que piensa, Regente. Pero por ahora no seré yo quien lo señale." El hombre salió de la habitación dando un corto resoplido de disgusto en dirección del rubio. Cuando el hombre salió Godrick se volteó a ver a su más reciente adquisición y suspiró.

"Lo siento, el General suele poner demasiado entusiasmo en sus prácticas y no tenía forma de saber que estabas recuperándote. No le he dicho a nadie que estás aquí aunque creo que ahora todos lo sabrán. Aunque a lo mejor no, el General no es conocido por iniciar rumores." El silencio de Cloud le hizo suspirar nuevamente con resignación mientras se acercaba. "Vamos… te revisaré el hombro. El galeno no estará de vuelta hasta mañana pero si es necesario, le enviaré a llamar para que te vea."

Silencio, al parecer, eso era todo lo que iba a obtener pero por esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Terminó de acercarse y procedió a quitarle la camisa intentando moverle lo menos posible. Un par de nuevos moretones comenzaban a mostrarse en los costados pero por el momento no eran la prioridad. La herida en el hombro se había abierto un poco, especialmente en el área que iba hacia la espalda.

"Será mejor que te acuestes boca abajo, Cloud, se abrió un poco pero no creo que haya problema si la limpiamos y vuelvo a vendarla." Le sugirió y el joven obedeció mientras él hacía lo que había dicho. Buscó agua y paños limpios además de la crema antibiótica y vendas nuevas.

Con cuidado quitó las vendas anteriores y comenzó a limpiar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía él mismo. El resto de las veces lo había hecho el galeno por lo que se sorprendió cuando luego de haber terminado y una de sus manos subiera al cuello del chico para siquiera probar tocar la piel sus dedos se tropezaron con una pequeña cicatriz, una en forma de círculo. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en un susurro mientras retiraba un poco los cabellos del joven y pasaba sus dedos por la misma. Cloud volteó un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada sin saber a qué se refería el hombre.

"¿Cloud?" Insistió. "¿Alguna vez alguien te marcó como esclavo?" Preguntó con voz trémula.

"No que yo recuerde, señor."

"Entonces… ¿qué es esta marca que tienes en el cuello?"

"Me la hizo mi madre cuando era muy niño." Respondió.

"¿Tu madre?"

"Sí. Ella tenía un collar que decía pertenecía a mi padre. El collar tenía un colgante con el símbolo. Lo calentó con fuego y me hizo esa marca en el cuello pero no podría recordarlo porque era demasiado pequeño."

"¿Tienes idea de cómo se ve la marca?" Preguntó nuevamente el Regente y Cloud negó.

"No… el collar fue robado, era lo único de valor que tenía mi madre y el único recuerdo de mi padre. Una noche llegaron unos ladrones y se llevaron casi todo lo que teníamos, incluyendo el collar. Jamás pudo recuperarlo."

"¿Tu madre aún está viva?"

"Sí."

"¿Dónde está?" Cloud dio un leve resoplido. "Podemos ir a verla juntos si deseas, pero necesito hablar con ella. Yo… conozco a un hombre que solía usar ese símbolo." Eso fue suficiente para que Cloud intentara voltearse por completo pero Godrick lo detuvo. "No, quédate quieto, abrirás nuevamente la herida." Luego de eso no hablaron nada más hasta dos días más tarde cuando a pesar de estar aún recuperándose, Godrick, acompañado de Cloud, salió en dirección a la aldea donde vivía la madre del chico.

Cloud nunca había montado un caballo, menos uno del tamaño de los que había en la casa del Regente por lo que Godrick se limitó a darle una yegua de manso carácter que sabía le seguiría a donde quiera que la guiara.

El viaje no fue demasiado largo. Cloud vivía en una aldea cercana al coliseo y su madre salió a recibirle. Godrick la observó atentamente hasta que Cloud le dijo que el Regente quería hablar con ella.

"¿Podría ser a solas?" Dijo dándole una mirada al joven. Cloud asintió aunque era evidente que estaba nervioso. "Cloud me dice que la marca que tiene en su cuello… se la hizo usted con un collar que tenía ese símbolo." La mujer se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

"Así es. El collar perteneció a su padre pero nos lo robaron cuando era un niño."

"Conocí a un hombre que solía utilizar ese símbolo. De hecho, ese hombre se parecía mucho a su hijo. Este hombre lleva años buscando a su mujer y a su hijo."

"Eso no puede ser posible. Ese hombre murió cuando mi niño aún estaba pequeño."

"Señora, ese hombre está vivo. Pero necesito que me diga su nombre para poder confirmar la historia." La mujer lo miró con recelo y luego con nerviosismo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

"Yo… no recuerdo mucho de ese hombre…"

"¿No recuerda o será que nunca lo conoció?" La mujer se volteó hacia Godrick enojada pero la súplica en sus ojos azules la detuvo. "Cloud no se parece a su padre… sino a su madre."

"¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?" El Regente no le respondió sino que sacó un collar con el mismo símbolo que el joven tenía grabado en el cuello y lo puso sobre la mesita.

"Este no es el collar."

"No, no lo es. El collar que utilizaron fue el de su madre. ¿Ella… ella está viva?" La mujer negó de inmediato.

"¿Lo dice para esconderla?"

"No, no, esa mujer murió. La encontramos en el bosque mi esposo y yo, cuando recolectábamos verduras. Estaba casi moribunda cuando la trajimos a la casa, el niño estaba desnutrido. Mi esposo pensó que sería buena idea traerla a la casa, que se recuperaría y que nos darían una recompensa por ayudarla. Era una mujer de la nobleza, lo sabíamos por sus ropas. Pero yo sabía que iba a morir, lo vi en sus ojos, iguales a los de mi Cloud. Ella me hizo calentar el símbolo del collar y marcar al niño, para que algún día su padre pudiera encontrarlo. Ella no podía hablar ya… parecía como si la hubieran…"

"Torturado." Terminó por decir Godrick. "Yo estaba lejos, en uno de los poblados del norte cuando recibí la noticia de que mi hijo había nacido. No fue hasta que llegué a la casa que supe que días más tarde del nacimiento de la criatura había sido secuestrada. Los que lo hicieron no pidieron dinero… no pidieron nada y yo supuse…" Godrick se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix Co., LTD.

* * *

Su madre lo despidió con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pena que pocas veces había visto. Era como si ella supiera que no regresaría más a la casa. Le había dado tiempo apenas para abrazarla antes de irse y para preguntarle si le había llegado el dinero que le había enviado. Suspiró aliviado cuando supo que Andréus al menos había enviado algo y su madre le aseguró que había ahorrado parte de lo enviado, que no se preocupara. Como última recomendación le dijo que obedeciera al Regente en todo lo que le pidiera y Cloud, como buen hijo que había sido siempre, le aseguró que obedecería sin chistar.

El camino de regreso fue tan silencioso como el de ida pero esta vez Cloud sabía que el Regente pensaba en algo que parecía no darle paz. Cuando llegaron al poblado Godrick se desvió y Cloud no pudo hacer más que seguirle. "Vamos." Le urgió al desmontar mientras entraban a lo que parecía ser una sastrería. Habló en voz baja con el sastre del lugar y el anciano se acercó a Cloud. "Deja que te tome las medidas."

Con algo de sospecha se dejó medir pero no se atrevió a preguntar para qué ocasión o cómo serían las ropas que obtendría. No quería recordarle al hombre para qué lo había comprado en realidad o saber que pronto estaría cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Luego de salir de aquel lugar pasaron por una zapatería y Godrick le hizo medir varios pares de botas de cuero.

Tenía la certeza de que un solo par sería suficiente para un esclavo pero las que se estaba midiendo no eran aptas para un esclavo y cuando terminaron no eran un par sino seis pares uno de los cuales Godrick le hizo poner uno antes de partir para deshacerse de las que llevaba en esos momentos. Medias, del más fino algodón egipcio, según Godrick, compartieron el lugar en las cajas pero lo más extraño fue que una de las sirvientas del lugar le lavara los pies antes de medirse nada y volviera a hacerlo antes de finalmente ponerse las que se llevaría puestas.

"Tan pronto estés recuperado daremos un viaje a la ciudad, al registro natal. Hay algo que quiero verificar." Cloud no necesitó responder, el hombre sólo le informaba de cierta forma el por qué de los gastos, no que tuviera que hacerlo y te todas formas, para ir al registro no necesitaba tantas botas, sólo se podía poner un par. "¿Cansado?" Preguntó de repente Godrick haciendo que Cloud levantara el rostro con sorpresa y negara levemente. "Entonces tenemos tiempo para una parada más."

La siguiente fue, por mucho, la más interesante y significativa de todas pues fueron a parar al artesano de espadas del poblado. "Necesito una espada nueva. La que tengo no me agrada mucho y es demasiado incómoda para mí, siendo que sabes de armas quizás puedas recomendarme algo." Le explicó Godrick sin más.

Vieron varias espadas hasta que finalmente Cloud se decidió por una para el Regente, cuando se volteó para ofrecérsela vio que el hombre le observaba con detenimiento. No aquella mirada que le había dado cuando estaban en el coliseo, sino una indecisa, triste y a la vez deseosa pero no de carnalidad. "¿Señor?" La voz de Cloud sacó a Godrick de sus pensamientos y con rapidez intentó cubrir su repentino embeleso.

"Lo siento, en verdad, Cloud. Sólo estaba… pensando un poco." Cloud arrugó el ceño confundido. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando… lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en su casa¿sería lo suficientemente importante como para cambiar la actitud del hombre hacia su persona? "Si fueras a escoger una espada para ti... ¿cuál elegirías?" Le preguntó el hombre volviendo a sorprenderlo. Pero habiendo visto ya todas las espadas del lugar negó con suavidad.

"No puedo escoger ninguna ya que no puedo volver a usar ninguna espada." Replicó.

"Eres muy negativo. Quizás perdiste el uso de uno de tus brazos, pero aún cuando estabas débil, te defendiste muy bien con el otro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrías tomar una espada con tu izquierda?"

"No creo que tenga tiempo para aprenderlo todo de nuevo..." Comentó cambiando la mirada al suelo. Godrick no pudo contradecirlo en esos momentos aún cuando hubiera querido, su voz no parecía funcionar y sólo pudo hacerle un gesto con la mano indicándole que ya se iban. Cloud le siguió en silencio y nuevamente montaron. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, el Regente le ordenó a Cloud que descansara mientras él continuaba con sus labores y Cloud así lo hizo.

* * *

"¿Me mandó llamar?" Preguntó al entrar a la oficina del Regente. Había descansado como le había sido ordenado y se había duchado para vestirse lo más presentable posible cuando uno de los sirvientes del regente le anunció que debía ir a verlo a su estudio. El hombre asintió, haciéndole señas para que se sentara enfrente del mueble.

Lo vio sacar una bolsa de terciopelo rojo que abrió, sacando un collar idéntico al que llevaba puesto pero con una inscripción algo diferente. "Este medallón le pertenece a mi hijo. Hace muchos años ya que perdí a mi esposa, pero ella tuvo un hijo. El único problema es que no había podido encontrarlo hasta ahora." Le tendió el medallón. "Tú eres ese hijo."

"No… no lo entiendo. Mi madre…"

"La mujer a la que llamas tu madre es la mujer que encontró a mi esposa. Ella junto a su marido los recogieron a ambos y cuando ella murió decidieron criarte como si fueras el hijo de ambos. Tu verdadera madre, como ya sabes, te marcó en el cuello para que yo pudiera encontrarte." El hombre miró al joven que parecía aún estar absorbiendo la información con incredulidad. "Fue por eso que… cuando te vi en la arena del Coliseo…" Godrick se llevó una mano trémula a los ojos. "Te pareces tanto a tu madre… el mismo color de ojos… el mismo color de cabello… y yo la extrañaba tanto…"

Cloud se quedó en silencio, aún intentando entender. Su madre… ahora sabía que era sólo de crianza, le había dicho que obedeciera a ese hombre. ¿Sería por eso, porque era su verdadero padre?

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de registrarte correctamente en los libros de la ciudad y eso fue lo que hice ayer, registrarte. Sólo le añadí el apellido a tu nombre actual, cambiártelo ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo." En esos momentos Godrick se levantó y le dio la vuelta al escritorio. "Cloud… acepta mis disculpas. Si las aceptas también acepta el lugar que te corresponde en mi casa, como mi hijo." Para la sorpresa del joven el hombre se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo.

"Yo…" Susurró sin querer entender nada aún. "…no sé lo que está pasando. Dice que es mi verdadero padre, pero yo sólo conocí a un padre y a una madre y no están en esta casa. Pero mi madre me dijo que le obedeciera en todo."

"Tienes razón, Cloud. Perdí el derecho de llamarme tu padre. Pero si esa mujer que te crío te ha dicho eso entonces sólo quiero pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que puedo ser." El rubio lo observó con algo de temor aún en sus ojos azules. Se sentía como aquella vez que había firmado el contrato para trabajar en el coliseo y lo había perdido todo sin saberlo.

No quiso mirar a los ojos del hombre, tan sólo vio los cabellos color chocolate tan diferentes a los del que pensaba que había sido su padre. Dio un corto suspiro y sin levantar el rostro se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Cuál es mi apellido?" Godrick sonrió ampliamente, tomando el medallón y colocándoselo al cuello al rubio.

"Strife. Tu apellido, de ahora en adelante, será Strife. Pero este medallón da fe de tu estatus y nadie te preguntará ni te negará nada de lo que quieras hacer." Godrick se levantó finalmente y en su mirada estaba el deseo de abrazar al joven pero no lo hizo. Sentía que sus anteriores intenciones mancharían el momento. "Sé que te parecerá algo innecesario, pero habrán cambios, no sólo en tu vida sino en otros aspectos. Uno de ellos serán las ropas que vistas. En conjunto con el medallón serán tu carta de presentación en cualquier parte."

"¿Es por eso que nos detuvimos en el camino?" Godrick asintió.

"La ropa y el calzado llegarán pronto aquí. Te asignaré un par de esclavos para que te ayuden…"

"Eso no será necesario." Le interrumpió el joven algo incómodo por el giro tan repentino que estaba dando aquella conversación.

"Te los prestaré entonces… por un tiempo, hasta que te sientas seguro de lo que debes usar. ¿De acuerdo?" Esta vez no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar su consentimiento. Lo único a lo que estaba acostumbrado a vestir difería enormemente de lo que vestía el Regente y si a eso se le sumaba que no conocía siquiera el nombre de algunas de las piezas de ropa entonces no había forma de no necesitar ayuda. Sólo hubiera deseado que no fuera ayuda de esclavos. Pero en esos momentos no tenía control de su vida, como siempre, alguien más lo controlaría y lo manejaría a su gusto hasta obtener los resultados que quería. Suspiró profundamente sintiéndose nuevamente melancólico.

"Como quieras… Godrick." Susurró finalmente sintiendo el peso del medallón en su cuello como otra sentencia más. "¿Puedo… regresar a mi habitación?" Preguntó luego de un rato en que el hombre se había dedicado sólo a mirarlo con una sonrisa abierta.

"Seguro, Cloud. Debes estar cansado aún. Esa herida es algo serio… pero antes." El hombre volvió a alejarse y Cloud vio con sorpresa que el hombre sacaba la espada que habían comprado. "Para ti. Acéptala como parte de tu nueva posición. Estoy seguro que es la mejor que había allí." La tomó con reverencia. Si algo sabía apreciar eso era una buena espada, era algo natural luego de tanto tiempo en la arena del coliseo.

"Gracias." Musitó y Godrick vio por primera vez sincero agradecimiento en los ojos azules.

"Tendrás que practicar para poder usarla." Respondió el hombre con cautela. Cloud asintió, haciendo una reverencia en señal de que se retiraba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y el que simplemente le dijeran que tenía un padre nuevo no era suficiente como para sentirse hijo de ese hombre. Además, de repente se encontraba con más de lo que jamás había tenido en la vida y parecía que le esperaba aún más.

* * *

"Cloud... ¿alguna vez has trabajado con números?" Preguntó esperanzado el Regente al ver al joven en la puerta de su despacho. Hacía apenas dos días de la visita al registro natal en la ciudad y ahora el joven vestía de acuerdo a su estatus. La transformación había sido increíble. Con todo, su semblante seguía teniendo los mismos ojos tristes y su forma de ser seguía siendo tímida y callada en extremo, cosa que Godrick no podía entender pues sabía que en la arena la timidez no había existido para ese joven.

"No podría saberlo. Sé leer un poco pero no sé de matemáticas... Godrick." Le respondió con educación. Eso era otro de los aspectos que no podía entender del joven, a pesar de todo y desde que lo había conocido, había sido respetuoso. Incluso bajo la amenaza de ser convertido en un esclavo, a pesar de saber que se negaba a un hombre más poderoso que él había sido educado en todo momento.

"¿Te gustaría aprender?" Le sugirió con cautela el hombre. Cloud asintió y el Regente le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"Puedo enseñarte no sólo los números, también las letras." Le dijo a modo de introducción. "Lo que no puedo enseñarte es algo que ya tienes." Sonrió cuando Cloud le dio una mirada curiosa y esperó con paciencia.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo ya? Sólo sé pelear en la arena." Respondió el joven.

"Honor. Eso es lo que tienes. Honor y respeto. Naciste con eso, por si no te has dado cuenta."

"No creo que me haya servido de nada tener honor y ser respetuoso." Masculló apretando la mano en el puño de la espada."

"Te equivocas. Andréus, por ejemplo." Cloud se sentó a una indicación del Regente. "¿Crees que Andréus le habría enviado el dinero que ganabas a tu madre si no hubiera admirado tu honor o apreciado el respeto que le tenías? Fue tu honor hacia Andréus lo que hizo que intentara ponerte fuera de mi alcance. Un hombre que no tiene honor es vendido sin consideraciones al primero que lo pida. El respeto, aún hacia tus inferiores y tu honor hacen que seas un hombre querido y amado."

"Eso es difícil de creer." Intervino Cloud con cierta mirada determinada que no sorprendió al hombre. Era de esperar que el joven jamás hubiera visto los frutos de su propio honor metido en aquella arena.

"Cuando… te negaste a mi protesta… quise exigirte que la aceptaras. Pero había algo en la forma en que me hablaste… había firmeza, determinación, pero también había respeto. Sabías que no tenía caso negarte, aún así lo intentaste y lo hiciste de tal forma que tuve que aceptar tu negativa. Pero siendo un hombre que no está acostumbrado a recibir un no como respuesta fui a tus espaldas y amenacé a Andréus para que te convenciera."

"Andréus…" Se calló el hecho de que Andréus le había dicho todo.

"Supongo que no quería preocuparte. Por otro lado, el amigo de Andréus no te conocía y tampoco era un hombre de honor, por lo que a la primera oportunidad te vendió. El error de Andréus fue confiar en un hombre sin honor, pero no me extrañaría que el dueño del coliseo tuviera esa clase de amigos. Es por eso que me parece que Andréus te apreciaba por el respeto que le tenías más que por tu honor." Cloud bajó la cabeza un poco y Godrick suspiró con resignación. Tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, Cloud aceptaría sus propias virtudes y aprendería a verlas como una ventaja.

"Pero concentrémonos por el momento en lo que sí te puedo enseñar." Y extendió varios pergaminos y sacó unas tablas con grabados de los cuales comenzó a enseñarle los números y las ecuaciones matemáticas necesarias para llegar los libros de la casa.

Desde ese momento Cloud comenzó a aprender no sólo a llevar los libros sino a leer y escribir.

* * *

"Así que es tu primera vez visitando la ciudad solo." Preguntó el General mientras galopaba al lado del joven. Cloud asintió quedamente. El General no le inspiraba confianza inmediata, al menos no en lo que a sus relaciones personales se refería. Sin embargo, Godrick le había asegurado que era de confianza y que el pequeño percance en la arena de práctica de la casa había sido sólo un lamentable malentendido. "¿Desde cuándo estuviste viviendo en el coliseo? Hace mucho que se escucha hablar de ti."

"Desde los dieciséis. Pero no entré a la arena hasta los dieciocho."

"Cinco años entonces." Cloud asintió nuevamente. "Eso es mucho tiempo de buena suerte." Terminó diciendo el General antes de arrear su caballo y adelantarse un poco dejando al joven confundido.

Cloud no fustigó su montura. Lo que eran él y los caballos aún no llegaban completamente a un entendimiento y no quería de ninguna manera sentirse humillado por su inexperiencia en el mismo centro de la ciudad. Llegó hasta donde unos sirvientes parecían estar tomando los caballos de los señores que llegaban a la plaza y desmontó.

"¿Puedo dejar aquí mi caballo?" Preguntó en voz baja a uno de los jóvenes que llegaba a su lado.

"Será medio gil, señor..."

"Cloud. Sólo Cloud."

"Medio gil, señor Cloud." Sacó su bolso y le entregó el dinero al joven.

"Su nombre es Alba, no te dará problemas." Le dijo. El joven le sonrió, inclinó la cabeza y se llevó al animal dejándole paso franco para explorar la ciudad.

Estuvo caminando largo rato, observando y admirando la ciudad con paso lento y media sonrisa. Nunca antes había estado sólo en ese lugar… nunca antes había salido del coliseo, solo el día que salió de su casa y fue para llegar al coliseo.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que su atención fue llamada por un grupo de personas reunidas al final de una de las calles. No había casas alrededor, ni negocios, pero muchos parecían ir y venir con propósito. Al final divisó unas especies de tiendas y algunos hombres que parecían luchar por llegar al frente. Al acercarse se arrepintió pues de inmediato supo que era uno de esos lugares donde se vendían esclavos.

Sintió deseos de volver tras sus pasos en ese preciso momento, temeroso de terminar dentro de una de las jaulas o con una cadena al cuello. Al llevarse su mano al cuello sintió el peso del collar que su padre le había dado y suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Con esas ropas y con esos símbolos nadie dudaría de su lugar como alguien importante y más aún, nadie se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima por ello. Fue por eso que se acercó con lentitud.

En una tarima de madera podía ver los esclavos que estaban subastando, en su mayoría hombres y abajo le pareció reconocer a más de un agricultor u hombre de campo al parecer en necesidad de una mano más para ayudarle. Otros, sin embargo, no tenían muy buenos ojos y sus miradas parecían buscar algo que aún no estaba a la venta. Buscó y no tardó en encontrar el lugar donde eran mantenidos los esclavos que estarían pronto en la tarima. Fue a acercarse pero una mano le cortó el paso.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó una especie de soldado de gran altura y poderosa musculatura. Cloud levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del hombre.

"Sólo quería ver los esclavos." Murmuró entre dientes.

"Espera tu turno como los demás. Los verás cuando estén listos para la venta." Cloud asintió y estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando otro hombre llegó casi corriendo y se dirigió al bruto.

"¿Qué pasa, Goleth, acaso no ves quién es el que quiere ver los esclavos?" El hombre que era aún más bajo que Cloud dio un brinco y sujetó al bruto por el cabello haciéndole mirar el collar que colgaba del pecho de Cloud. Después de un rato de vergonzoso silencio el hombrecillo golpeó al bruto en la cabeza con la fusta miniatura que tenía en una mano. "Este, bestia ignorante, es el hijo del Regente, él puede pasar a donde se le dé la gana¿entendiste?"

"Sí, señor."

"Bien, bien¿qué esperas? No lo dejes ahí parado, échate a un lado." El bruto se retiró y el hombrecillo se inclinó haciéndose ver más minúsculo. "Discúlpelo, Excelencia. Pero es un ignorante. Venga, le mostraré lo mejor que tenemos."

"Pero no quisiera molestarle…" Musitó Cloud mientras le echaba una mirada al enorme soldado que no hizo más que regresar su vista a la entrada sin prestarle importancia.

"Pamplinas. El hijo del Regente siempre será bienvenido en este mi humilde negocio. ¿Qué desea ver primero, las jovencitas? Tenemos un par de excelentes muchachas, muy dóciles y muy hermosas." Cloud negó. No estaba interesado en comprar nada en aquel lugar, tan sólo tenía curiosidad.

"¿Jovencitos entonces?" Cloud se estremeció con la sonrisa que le dio el hombre pero negó nuevamente haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que podría interesarle entonces, mi joven señor? El resto son sólo esclavos para trabajos pesados."

"Yo…" Pensó desesperadamente en qué excusa podía darle que no sonara extraña y fue cuando la inspiración le tocó. "Tal vez uno de esos hombres para trabajo pesado… ¿habrá alguno que sepa manejar una espada o pueda aprender a usarla?" El hombrecillo sonrió.

"Estoy seguro que aunque su inteligencia es poca, si sus vidas dependen de ello aprenderán." Lo llevó hasta un grupo de hombres sujetos con pesadas cadenas y grilletes. Todos sucios, con rostros cansados, sin importarles nada al parecer y tuvo que contener un extraño estremecimiento. Hasta hace poco su rostro se veía así también.

"Oye, tú, pequeño duende. ¿Cuándo me vas a conseguir un noble respetable que me compre? Estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado." Exclamó un esclavo que estaba alejado del resto, enjaulado y con pesados grilletes también. El vendedor de esclavos apretó los puños y una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la frente. Azotó la fusta en su ropa y se dirigió al hombre.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores, esclavo¿Acaso no te bastó lo que Goleth te dio a probar, eh?"

"Tu gigante tendrá fuerza, pero no cerebro, apenas me pudo tocar."

"Me aseguraré de darle el recado para la próxima vez que tenga que castigarte." Cloud observó al hombre. De todos los que había visto aquel aún parecía un ser vivo e independiente. El hombrecillo vio el interés de Cloud y de inmediato se acercó. "Lo siento mi señor, pero este… no sirve para lo que sea que quiere de él."

"No parece haber nacido para esclavo." Murmuró aún observándole.

"No, no nació para ser esclavo, ese es su problema. Está aquí porque ha desobedecido tantas veces las órdenes del General que fue castigado severamente. Sólo podrá ser vendido a un noble señor y deberá ser por un precio ridículo, para mayor humillación. Este era un soldado de primera clase, su falta fue muy grave." Gruñó en dirección al esclavo con mirada molesta.

"Pero entonces… debe conocer sobre espadas y técnicas de combate. Algo que actualmente me interesaría." Cloud vio el nerviosismo que invadió al hombre tan pronto dijo aquello y aunque quería reír tan sólo apretó un poco los labios para impedir que lo viera.

"Yo, no creo que sea buena idea… es un hombre falto de modales, que no sabe cuál es su lugar de ahora en adelante."

"¿Puedo hablar con él?" Musito con serenidad. El hombre intentó disuadirle una vez más pero al ver que el rubio tomaba una expresión molesta ante su negativa finalmente accedió. Cloud se acercó a la jaula. El hombre tenía cabellos tan negros como el carbón, tan lacio que se paraba de puntas en todas direcciones. Sus ojos levemente purpúreos brillaban con inteligencia y sus músculos hablaban de batallas ganadas.

"Oye, chico. ¿Viniste a ver si podías comprarme?" Preguntó con sarcasmo el ex soldado. "No soy pieza fácil, menos para un crío como tú. Ve a pedirle a tu padre que te lleve a una tienda de mascotas o algo así. Este no es lugar para ti." Cloud se acercó un poco más a la jaula, con tanta serenidad, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. "¿Acaso no me escuchaste?" Un golpe en las rejas hizo que ambos hombres se alejaran por instinto de ellas.

"Ten más cuidado en cómo le hablas al hijo de…" Cloud se giró con rapidez y negó en dirección al hombre que confundido no supo qué hacer. "al… al joven señor."

"Cloud."

"Sí, al joven señor Cloud. De todas formas, no te vendería al chico ni por todo el oro del mundo, sólo le causarías problemas, eres un bueno para nada." Terminó pateando la reja con furia, pero su tamaño no le hacía ver más que ridículo.

"Bueno, quizás sólo está buscando una figura paterna con más autoridad de la que tiene su padre o tal vez algo de diversión de la que no se encuentra por ahí." Dijo con una sonrisa fácil.

"¿Cómo te atreves, infeliz?" Exclamó el hombrecillo mientras Cloud intentaba contener nuevamente una leve sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos azules se iluminaran brevemente. Es fue el momento en que el ex soldado quedó prendado de la callada personalidad del joven rubio.

"Mi nombre es Zack, no infeliz. Ese nombre te lo dejo a ti. ¿Y qué es lo que busca el joven señor Cloud en un negocio como este?"

"Busco un esclavo bien educado, que sepa cuándo comportarse y cuándo ser sumiso." Musitó Cloud con diversión. "Es para un trabajo fuerte."

"Es por eso que no cumples con lo que tiene en mente el joven señor." Exclamó el hombrecillo furioso.

"¿Y quién lo dice? Puedo comportarme cuando me lo propongo. ¿Pero estás seguro que no interesas un cuerpo como este para divertirte? Soy un hombre fácil de convencer." Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Cloud se retirara de la jaula con un leve sonrojo. "Aunque también sé cuándo contener mis instintos más básicos."

"¡Suficiente! Joven Cloud, le mostraré otros esclavos mucho mejor comportados que este. Venga por aquí." Cloud le dio una última mirada al ex soldado haciendo que este le sonriera ampliamente antes de poder seguir al hombre que lo llevó hasta un grupo de esclavos más allá de la jaula. Los hombres, todos sucios y a medio vestir, mostraban sus músculos, cuerpos y pesadas cadenas pero Cloud seguía pensando en el ex soldado. Al llegar al final regresaron y repasaron las filas mientras el hombrecillo parloteaba incesantemente hablando de las cualidades de cada uno.

Un destello de cabellos rojos llamó su atención y Cloud señaló en la dirección de un joven de rojos cabellos sentado en la tierra, con los brazos en sus rodillas y expresión cansada.

"Ese lleva demasiado tiempo aquí. No es material para trabajo, pero tampoco es material para otro tipo de trabajo más delicado. Su dueño lo vendió porque ya era demasiado viejo para servir a sus placeres, si es que me entiende." Cloud se acercó un poco más para verle. Tenía ojos de un color azul parecido al suyo, aunque algo más claros y almendrados. Sus rojos cabellos caían en desorden sobre su rostro y hasta mitad de su espalda dándole una apariencia levemente salvaje. Alguna vez se había enfrentado a hombres con cabellos rojos, pero aquellos eran simplemente algo fuera de lo común. "¿Exótico, verdad?" Comentó el hombrecillo captando la dirección de su mirada.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Reno. Probablemente baje su precio hoy para poder salir de él. No es bueno para mi negocio mantener esclavos por más de un mes."

"¿Pero por qué tanto tiempo?"

"Desde que su antiguo amo lo dejó aquí lo único que ha demostrado es tener un genio de los mil demonios y una boca tan sucia que no creo que exista ciudadano alguno que quiera pasar el trabajo de enseñarle a hablar de otra forma. Al parecer su anterior dueño tenía gusto por ese tipo de vocabulario. Será exótico, pero nadie quiere un esclavo mal portado que ha perdido su juventud."

"Ahh…" Suspiró acercándose un poco y el hombrecillo con él.

"Hola, Kaimeth. Hoy es el gran día¿cierto? Finalmente saldré de tu dominio. ¿Cuánto me vas a bajar el precio y a quién crees que puedas engañar para salir de mí?" Le saludó el joven con aparente alegría pero era obvia la amargura de sus palabras.

"Tu precio ya va por menos de la mitad. He perdido mucho contigo." Gruñó el hombrecillo.

"Al menos ninguno de tus hombres se ha quejado de mi presencia." Le espetó sin pudor alguno. "Pero supongo que de alguna forma tendrías que recuperar tus perdidas." El joven finalmente levantó mejor la vista y vio a Cloud al lado del hombrecillo. "¿Un posible cliente?" Musitó enderezándose y sacudiéndose un poco las ropas. "Sé hacer muchas cosas, mi señor, y soporto todo lo que se le antoje hacerme."

"Reno, silencio. No estás hablando con cualquier señor…"

"Hablo con un posible cliente." Le interrumpió de inmediato mostrando su molestia por el intento de hacerle callar.

"¿Alguna vez has cuidado de un hombre herido?" Preguntó Cloud de repente haciendo que el pelirrojo callara por un momento y pensara.

"Cuidaba de los caballos de mi amo cuando finalmente decidió que no me necesitaba más. Esclavos más jóvenes, ya sabes. Nunca he cuidado hombres heridos pero aprendo con rapidez."

"¿Cuánto es su precio, Kaimeth?"

"Unos quinientos gils." Anunció el hombre.

"Dijiste que bajarías mi precio hoy, Kaimeth, no trates de tomarle el pelo al chico, sabes perfectamente de quién es hijo." Comentó el pelirrojo algo sulfurado. "Si el regente se entera de que le has vendido a su hijo un esclavo a sobreprecio seguramente tendrás problemas." Kaimeth pareció tartamudear y se disculpó con Cloud mientras el rubio admiraba calladamente la obvia inteligencia del esclavo.

"Trescientos gils. Ese es el precio, pero pensaba bajar hasta doscientos cincuenta si nadie iniciaba una oferta."

"No, quinientos gils están bien si ese era el precio que tenía hasta hoy."

"Pero mi joven señor… no puedo hacer eso. Su padre me matará si lo hago."

"Lo quiero y recibirás los quinientos gils al contado."

"Pero… yo…" Al hombre se le iluminó el rostro al ocurrírsele una idea para compensar. "Quinientos gils y puede escoger otro esclavo de su preferencia." Cloud frunció el ceño, no quería dos esclavos, sólo necesitaba uno.

"Pero no necesito otro esclavo…"

"Por favor, mi señor. Si le disgusta alguno de los esclavos, lo puede traer de vuelta cuando guste y yo le devolveré el dinero más la mitad. Mantener a su padre feliz es mi mayor ambición."

"Yo… no lo sé." Kaimeth sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y le quitó al pelirrojo las cadenas que lo aprisionaban a la línea. No fue hasta que el pelirrojo se le acercó que Cloud notó que era más alto que él por media cabeza. "Dijo que el soldado estaría a la venta por un precio muy bajo. ¿Cuán bajo?"

"Cincuenta gils, mi señor."

"¿Cincuenta gils? No debe valer la pena." Masculló Reno con seguridad cuando el rubio tomó las cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas.

"Calla, Reno. Estás ante tu nuevo amo, compórtate y sé agradecido."

"Me llevaré al soldado entonces." Interrumpió Cloud.

"Pero joven Cloud, ese soldado sólo le traerá problemas. Incluso el mismo Regente estuvo de acuerdo en su penalidad."

"Si eso es así, entonces no veo peor humillación que ser comprado por el hijo del Regente que lo hizo caer donde se encuentra."

"Bien, bien, pero si su padre se entera me matará…"

"Hablaré con él tan pronto llegue a la casa. No tendrás problemas, Kaimeth. Pero no le digas al soldado quién soy." Se giró hacia el pelirrojo pero antes de poder decirle nada el hombre levantó las manos en señal de que haría lo que le decía.

Y así fue cómo Cloud terminó con dos esclavos, uno que no cesaba de parlotear e intentar ser amigable con él y un pelirrojo algo callado y amargado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

* * *

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix Co., LTD.

* * *

Cuando Cloud regresó a buscar su caballo se vio en un pequeño dilema. ¿Cómo regresarían a la casa? Estaba bastante lejos y sólo tenía un caballo, si bien Aurora hubiera podido llevar dos personas sin problema, ellos eran tres.

"Reno… sube al caballo. Zack y yo seguiremos a pie hasta la casa." Le dijo al pelirrojo que se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer mientras el moreno abría los ojos incredulidad.

"¿Qué, te has vuelto loco? Es un esclavo. Si alguien te ve caminando mientras llevas un esclavo en tu caballo no tendrán la idea correcta de quién eres." Le dijo como si él mismo no fuera un esclavo y aún perteneciera a la milicia. Eso no le gustó mucho a Cloud pero se recordó que no lo había comprado por su actitud sino por su conocimiento.

"¿Y quién soy, Zack?" Murmuró mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien antes de subir a Reno al animal.

"Un tonto, obviamente." Reno volteó los ojos pero no dijo nada sin embargo permitió que Cloud le ayudara a subir al caballo. Hacía ya un mes que estaba en la feria de esclavos y la estadía le había debilitado considerablemente. Frente a cualquier otro se habría mostrado un poco más fuerte pero el joven de ojos azules le inspiraba una confianza innata.

Cloud por su parte, sabía que de los tres, el menos acostumbrado a una caminata sería el joven pelirrojo mientras que él y Zack, habiendo sido guerreros de toda la vida, estarían bien caminando hasta la casa. Aún cuando él mismo tuviera una herida, si no se apuraban demasiado podría llegar a pie. El otro problema se presentó en la forma del General.

"¿Cloud, cómo es que cuando te dejé en la entrada de la ciudad venías con sólo una bestia y ahora vienes con tres?"

"General…" La forma de Cloud saludar al General hizo que Zack arqueara una ceja. Era como si el chico acabara de ser atrapado en una travesura o algo por el estilo.

"Y una de ellas no le va a gustar para nada cuando lo conozca mejor." Dijo mirando al moreno que le devolvió una mirada de igual intensidad. "Pero no soy quién para intervenir en sus decisiones, joven. Lo que sí le puedo decir es que es inaceptable que camine todo el regreso a la casa. Monte con el pelirrojo, yo me encargaré de llevar a esta molestia mayor. Será lo más seguro para usted." Cloud asintió, sin ganas de discutir con el General. Con algo de trabajo por su hombro, logró montar mientras que el General ayudaba al moreno a subir a la parte trasera de su cabalgadura con una sola mano.

"Oye, no maltrates la propiedad ajena." Exclamó el hombre. "Ya no es dueño de mi vida, General." Gruñó Zack de mala forma. Resentía la presencia del hombre, especialmente por haber sido él quien lo entregara a la feria de esclavos con aquella ridícula condición de venderlo por casi nada. Su trabajo le había costado ahuyentar a los posibles compradores pero el joven Cloud, aunque le parecía un niño, no tenía en sus ojos la misma maldad que había visto en otros.

"Ah, pero desearás serlo cuando sepas a dónde vamos." El hombre de blancos cabellos sonrió de tal forma que hasta Cloud se estremeció. Aquella sonrisa no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.

"¿Y puedo saber a dónde vamos?" Preguntó cuando finalmente pudo sentarse a horcajadas sobre el animal del General. El hombre de cabellos blancos no le contestó. "¿Cloud?" Preguntó en dirección al joven y el General le golpeó en la cabeza.

"Si vuelves a dirigirte a tu señor de forma tan casual yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarte modales y el joven Cloud no se atreverá a intervenir con el castigo que escoja. Antes eras un soldado con todos los beneficios de tu estatus, ahora eres un esclavo. Si no deseas un peor castigo aprenderás a comportarte como tal." Zack miró al joven rubio como buscando su apoyo pero el joven no lo miró sino que espoleó a su yegua. Masculló en voz baja y luego se dirigió al General.

"Lo siento mucho... señor."

"Así está mucho mejor. Y te advierto... no juegues con el chico. Podrá parecerte un mocoso, pero aún con la herida que le dañó su brazo derecho pudo defenderse perfectamente de uno de mis ataques con su izquierda sin nunca antes haberla usado." Zack dejó escapar un rezongo cuando el General espoleó su caballo.

"¿Ese mocoso?"

"¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de Cloud... el gladiador?" Los ojos de color púrpura suave se abrieron desmesuradamente y tragó con dificultad.

"¿Ese... Cloud?" El General se echó a reír cuando Zack colgó la cabeza.

"Tienes una habilidad para atraer problemas de la cual nunca estarás completamente consciente."

"Oh, ya cállate." Gruñó deprimido mientras Cloud se preguntaba qué tipo de relación había realmente entre ambos para que se trataran con tanta familiaridad.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto, Cloud?" Preguntó Godrick al verle llegar. "¿General Sephirot? Le pedí que lo vigilara."

"Un gladiador no necesita una niñera." Comentó en voz alta antes de acercarse. "Y es algo tarde para ser su padre." Murmuró el General al llegar al lado del hombre. "Pero creo que estará bastante entretenido por un tiempo con ese par. Seguramente recuerda a nuestro amigo Zack." Señaló al ex soldado con la mano y Godrick no pudo menos que sonreír.

"Esa es… una noticia ciertamente interesante. ¿Y el pelirrojo?" El general se encogió de hombros.

"Uno de esos juguetes que perdió el interés de su amo. Al parecer su hijo tiene cierta predilección por las cosas… rotas e inservibles." El General siguió al interior de la casa mientras Godrick observaba a Cloud no muy interesado en acercarse y enfrentarle.

"Aquel que puede ver posibilidades en donde otros no… sólo puede poseer una cosa en sí mismo. Esperanza." Bajó las escalinatas con lentitud mientras observaba al trío. "Zack. No ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Podrías explicarme qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo con el chico." Le dijo con una postura despreocupada. "¿Vive aquí contigo?" Godrick le dio una mirada de desaprobación y luego le dio una mirada algo preocupada al rubio.

"Zack, te referirás al Regente con el respeto que se merece." Le dijo el rubio con tranquilidad. Zack se giró para darle una mirada de desafiante pero el rubio ni siquiera le estaba mirando y pasó por su lado como si no existiera para hacer una leve inclinación ante el Regente. "Lo siento, _padre_. Sólo quería…" Godrick se quedó paralizado al escuchar la palabra pero no tardó mucho en entender por qué el joven la usaba, especialmente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Zack y como buen entendedor, le siguió la corriente sin apenas dar muestras de su sobresalto.

"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Estoy seguro que puedes con esto. Pero si el ex soldado no puede ver lo afortunado que es entonces yo me haré cargo de que lo entienda." Cloud asintió y Godrick vio una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios de su hijo. Tal vez el ex soldado le haría buena compañía entonces.

"Vamos." Le dijo Cloud a ambos. El pelirrojo fue el primero en seguirlo.

"¿Qué esperas… Zack? Te estaré vigilando." Le dijo el Regente con una sonrisa que hizo que el moreno apretara los dientes con fuerza antes de seguir al rubio.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo a través de la casa lo encontró en una de las habitaciones quitándole las cadenas al pelirrojo.

"No te recomendaría que hicieras eso todavía." Le dijo de buenas a primeras recibiendo una mirada de rencor del pelirrojo pero el joven continuó con lo que hacía. "¿Eres tonto o qué?"

"Creo que tomaré tu sugerencia." Le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras veía que el pelirrojo no tuviera marcas por las mismas. Dicho lo cual guardó la llave de las cadenas de Zack.

"¿Qué?" Vio que el pelirrojo le sacaba la lengua cuando el rubio volteaba. "No puedes dejarme encadenado." Cloud le dio una mirada que a las claras decía que sí podía hacerlo. "¿Y por qué no me dijiste que eras hijo del Regente?" Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

"Un chico como yo debería estar

Reno… ¿podrías ayudarme? Por favor." Le pidió al pelirrojo quien de inmediato entendió lo que quería. Quitarle la ropa a sus anteriores amos era su especialidad y que un amo tan agradable como parecía ser el rubio se lo pidiera tan aprisa quizás era buena señal. Las ideas equivocadas que tenía de lo que iba a suceder se disiparon tan pronto le ayudó a quitar la túnica y lo tuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Sólo entonces comprendió la pregunta que le había hecho en el campamento de esclavos.

"Será mejor que se siente, mi señor." Cloud obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Reno le quitaba las vendas. La herida se había vuelto a abrir a mitad de espalda, seguramente por la cabalgata de ida y vuelta a la ciudad.

"¿Entonces, para esto nos compraste, para cuidar de ti como si fuéramos tus enfermeras o algo parecido?" Cloud volteó los ojos mientras intentaba olvidar por el momento que el ex soldado se encontraba allí. Reno buscó a su alrededor hasta que encontró las vendas nuevas, un cuenco con agua y un paño limpio. Zack le observó hasta que su impaciencia pudo más que su tranquilidad.

"¿Alguna vez has atendido una herida?" Preguntó y el pelirrojo negó. Con un gruñido le arrebató el paño de las manos y antes que Cloud se diera cuenta se dispuso a limpiarle. Un pequeño gemido pasó de sus labios comprimidos y sus nudillos se apretaron sobre las sábanas de la cama.

"Zack… devuélvele el paño a Reno." Susurró el rubio con ojos cerrados.

"Pero no sabe atender…"

"Puedes decirle lo que tiene que hacer, estoy seguro que Reno lo hará bien pero tus manos son demasiado toscas para este trabajo y yo no soy un soldado." Reno no esperó a que Zack soltara el paño sino que se lo arrebató.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó el pelirrojo en su dirección. Luego de unos minutos finalmente pudo decirle qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando la herida estuvo limpia, el ungüento untado y las vendas en su lugar Cloud dio un corto suspiro.

"Pueden ducharse si lo desean. Yo descansaré un poco."

"¿No me quitarás las cadenas?"

"Cuando aprendas a comportarte a tu nuevo nivel… entonces te las quitaré." Zack dejó escapar un bufido y se perdió en dirección a donde el rubio le había señalado.

"¿Por qué le permite que le hable así, mi señor?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad mientras Cloud se acomodaba con cuidado sobre la cama dándole la espalda. El silencio se alargó por buen rato, hasta que Cloud escuchó el agua en el baño y Reno pensó que ya no le respondería.

"Es difícil perder tu estatus… más si eres un guerrero."

"Hay cosas peores… mi señor." Susurró el pelirrojo con amargura y Cloud se volteó en su dirección aún cuando al hacerlo tuvo que cerrar los ojos por su herida abierta.

"Lo sé…" le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Hace un par de semanas atrás fui comprado por un hombre al dueño del coliseo para ser un esclavo como solías serlo tú…"

"Pensé que eras hijo del Regente…" Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

"Hasta hace un par de semanas sólo era Cloud, el gladiador en el coliseo. Pero tuve mi accidente y ya no pude luchar más. Ese hombre me compró con la intención de que le sirviera de compañía en las noches."

"Pero entonces tu padre te encontró e impidió que eso sucediera." Comentó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ya que el rubio estaba con su padre y no era un esclavo como él lo había sido. Por eso las palabras de Cloud lo dejaron algo boquiabierto y más que sin palabras.

"Mi padre fue ese hombre que me compró." Reno se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para responder. "Afortunadamente fue en uno de los pocos momentos en que se trató de acercar a mí que descubrió la señal que me dejó mi madre para que me encontrara." Cloud dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. "Te respetaré mientras estés bajo mi cuidado. No quiero estar solo en esta casa." Musitó quedamente con una leve súplica en sus ojos azules y Reno, luego de tanto tiempo amargado, sonrió levemente y con mucho cuidado acarició los rubios cabellos del joven.

"Espero que le agrade la compañía, mi señor."

"Cloud… sólo Cloud… pero no le digas a Zack. Quizás aprenda algo." Reno sonrió con picardía haciendo sonreír al rubio al ver cómo se iluminaban los suaves ojos almendrados.

Cuando Zack terminó su baño Cloud casi estaba dormido sobre la cama, el pelirrojo aún acariciando sus cabellos y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el moreno había terminado.

"Oigan, ustedes dos¿no pensarán hacer esas cosas conmigo aquí, o sí? Prefiero que la cama esté seca." Cloud se estremeció cuando al escuchar la voz intentó levantarse de repente y sintió la herida a todo lo largo de su espalda tirar de su piel. Se dejó caer con suavidad a la cama y le dio una mirada enojada al moreno.

"Ve a bañarte, Reno." Musitó mientras se volvía a acomodar sobre la cama. El pelirrojo pasó al lado del moreno y le dio una mirada enfurecida haciendo que Zack le devolviera una desinteresada.

"Y bien¿qué se supone que haré en esta casa… mi señor?" Añadió al final con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Me enseñarás a luchar con la espada."

"¿Enseñarle a un gladiador invicto a luchar con al espada? Eso sí que es gracioso."

"También le enseñarás a Reno. Mientras aprendo nuevamente a dominar la espada, Reno será mi contraparte."

"¿Quieres que practiquemos y ni siquiera lo harás conmigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de practicar contigo? Eres un soldado, conoces cosas que yo no y no podría siquiera aprender mientras intento defenderme de ti. Probablemente terminaría lastimándome el brazo de forma permanente."

"Entonces no practicarás conmigo porque tienes miedo de perder." El moreno sonrió y Cloud le dio una mirada cansada.

"No practicaré contigo porque estoy cansado de luchar por mi vida sin tener la más mínima idea de qué es lo que hago. Además… no creo que puedas practicar conmigo sin humillarme innecesariamente. Estás demasiado lleno de ti mismo aún como para serme de utilidad, eso hace que no busques el bien de los demás, sólo el tuyo y no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi brazo porque no tienes suficiente juicio como para detenerte cuando sea necesario." Zack se cruzó de brazos con un gesto imposible de descifrar hasta que Cloud añadió algo más. "Y no tengo nada más que perder. Lo perdí todo el día que pisé la arena del coliseo."

Cuando Reno salió de bañarse el silencio que aún reinaba entre ambos hombres lo hizo arrugar el ceño y con un puchero celoso se sentó al lado de su nuevo amo ocultándolo parcialmente de la vista del moreno. Zack sólo le dio un resoplido malhumorado y se volteó dándole la espalda.

Al llegar la noche, Reno se había acomodado en la cama con Cloud que dormía desde hacía ya un buen rato mientras que Zack había encontrado un diván de seda y terciopelo tan cómodo casi como la cama, con almohadones y una cobija que le sirvió perfectamente para pasar la noche. Ni él ni el pelirrojo intercambiaron palabras.

* * *

"Reno, sostenla más alto o le darás espacio suficiente para abrirte el pecho."

"¡Es sólo un bastón de madera!"

"¡Es una espada! Madera o no, puede matarte." Gruñó Zack.

"Lo que puede hacer es darte un par de azotes, no seas exagerado." Refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

"Reno... si destroza tu garganta de un golpe entonces podría matarte." Le explicó Cloud con paciencia. El pelirrojo parpadeó y se puso nuevamente en posición.

"Oh."

"¿Por qué siempre le haces caso a él?"

"Porque Cloud fue el que pagó, no tú."

"Reno..." El pelirrojo dio un gruñido cuando la voz de Cloud le recordó que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Zack sonrió levemente cuando Reno intentó nuevamente la pose, una sonrisa dispuesta a crear problemas. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los del pelirrojo y tomó sus manos pegándose a su cuerpo.

"Te dije que la levantaras un poco más." Susurró en su oído. Aunque Reno abrió los ojos sorprendido, apenas tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar y aunque la espada de madera no se movió el codo de Reno se clavó en las costillas de Zack, luego su rodilla impactó la quijada del moreno, las manos entrelazadas golpearon su nuca y estaba a punto de patearlo ya en el piso cuando Cloud lo detuvo.

"Vamos, Reno. No vale la pena."

"Pero es... es que... ¡lo odio!" Gritó antes de voltearse e intentar salir de la arena pero Cloud lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera.

"Reno." La voz de Cloud fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo se detuviera y regresara sobre sus pasos aún mascullando. Al verlo ponerse en posición frente suyo Cloud asintió su aprobación y comenzaron los movimientos sencillos que ya Reno había aprendido para añadirle los que habían estado intentando aprender esa mañana.

Desde la terraza dos hombres observaban la interacción. "¿Qué opina, General?"

"El chico es un manipulador innato." Comentó con una leve sonrisa. "Eso o el pelirrojo no era tan fiero como lo pintaban."

"¿Y qué del soldado?"

"Le tomará un poco más pero pienso que sucumbirá. Eso o lo matará en cuanto logre entrenar su brazo izquierdo. El chico tenía un buen récord en el coliseo y aunque no es lo mismo contra un soldado si sus habilidades van a la par con lo poco que pude comprobar y con lo que veo... pienso que Zack pronto tendrá problemas si no se ajusta."

"Casi estoy prefiriendo que tenga problemas. Quiero ver cómo Cloud lo maneja."

"Definitivamente ese joven es su hijo." Murmuró el General y el Regente asintió con una expresión deprimida.

"Es mi hijo... pero tiene más de su madre que lo que tiene de mí."

"Y eso es lo que le duele." El Regente asintió.

En la arena el moreno se levantaba y se sacudía.

"¡Me golpeaste!"

"Te lo merecías."

En eso, el General Sephirot se acercó a la arena de práctica. Una media sonrisa sarcástica iluminando su rostro como siempre que veía al trío. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Preguntó con diversión al ver a los dos hombres discutiendo acaloradamente. Cloud suspiró y dejó descansar la espada de madera en el suelo. "Puedo demostrarle a tu pelirrojo esclavo cuán mortal puede ser una espada de madera y puedo mostrarle a tu otro esclavo que no hace falta tanta cercanía para demostrar su punto." Cloud asintió y le tendió su espada de madera al General.

"Reno." Llamó al pelirrojo quien al ver al General en la arena bajó la vista. Cloud le indicó que se acercara y así lo hizo dejando al General y al ex soldado practicar solos.

* * *

"Ouch." Gruñó el moreno cuando Reno intentó pasar un paño con bálsamo frío sobre uno de sus moretones. El pelirrojo tiró el trapo a un lado. "Oye, no has terminado." Exclamó enojado Zack medio levantándose.

"Te quejas demasiado."

"Es porque no tienes suficiente delicadeza."

"Zack… si no dejas de quejarte seré yo quien te pase el bálsamo y créeme, Reno es mucho más delicado que yo para ese trabajo. Además, Reno no es tu esclavo, sólo te hace un favor." El ex soldado gruñó molesto pero no dijo nada más.

"Jamás había visto una espada de madera hacer eso." Comentó Reno un tanto emocionado olvidándose del cuerpo que tenía bajo sus manos. "El General es un hombre de cuidado."

"Deja de babear por el General y concéntrate en lo que haces." Masculló Zack molesto haciendo que Cloud sonriera levemente.

"El General es el mejor en su área. Es lo que me han dicho." Respondió Cloud. "¿Es eso cierto, Zack?"

"Totalmente. No hay soldado que pueda ganarle al General. Entrenar con él no es muy fácil que digamos."

"Eso notamos." Respondió Cloud con un tono de burla y una media sonrisa. "Casi barre el suelo contigo… si hubiera tenido una espada real…" Zack se encogió un poco y Reno perdió el pulso.

"Ouch."

"Zack… ¿crees que alguna vez pueda volver a usar una espada?" Musitó en voz baja y algo temerosa el rubio.

El moreno se medio levantó de su posición para mirar a Cloud que había bajado la cabeza y miraba sus manos con intensidad.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto volver a usar una espada?" Le dijo con genuina curiosidad sin moverse esta vez. "Eres hijo de un hombre adinerado, tienes todos los lujos que cualquiera pudiera querer, dos esclavos a tus pies. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Supongo… que debería ser suficiente." Murmuró aún mirando sus manos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo¡No puedo entenderte!" Exclamó enojado el moreno y Reno se alejó de su lado molesto dando por terminada la limpieza, estuviera o no completa, para ir a sentarse cerca del rubio.

"Realmente eres un insolente. No me sorprende ya que un soldado como tú fuera vendido como esclavo. Tal vez yo haya llegado a lo más bajo, pero es por razones fuera de mi control, pero tú… ¡Tú estás aquí por tu gran bocota!" Cloud levantó la vista repentinamente al notar que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

"Suficiente." Les ordenó con voz calmada. "¿Ya terminaste con Zack?" Le preguntó a Reno quien negó y con mala cara volvió al lado del moreno. "Cuando termines quiero que me acompañes hoy a la oficina de mi padre."

"¿A la oficina del Regente, para qué?"

"Luego dices que soy yo el que está aquí por su gran bocota." Masculló el moreno volviéndose a recostar. "Si vas a acompañar al chico será mejor que te pongas algo un poco más formal." El rubio no había tomado eso en consideración. Su padre se había encargado de vestirlo a él pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debían vestir sus esclavos y temía preguntarle al ex soldado y que le hiciera quedar en ridículo.

"Ah… regreso en un momento." Dijo yendo con rapidez a la puerta y desapareciendo antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decirle nada.

"Es un buen chico, pero le falta experiencia en algunas cosas." Murmuró Zack con una sonrisa. "Yo le podría enseñar."

"Seguro. Le puedes enseñar tan bien como hasta ahora." Masculló enojado el pelirrojo.

"No lo entiendes¿verdad?" Dijo el moreno volteándose. "Cloud es un luchador de corazón. La verdad es que primero pensé que era el hijo desconocido de Godrick, pero las piezas no encajaban. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que el hijo de Godrick fuera Cloud, el gladiador más famoso del Coliseo?"

"Perceptivo."

"Pero ha sufrido una herida física y tal pareciera que perdió absolutamente todo. Algo pasó aquí. Todavía no logro descifrarlo pero lo haré, entonces podremos arreglar a Cloud."

"Creo que deberías meterte sólo en tus asuntos."

"¿Acaso no son los asuntos de mi _señor_ los mismos que los míos?" El moreno se le quedó mirando con aquella sonrisa lobuna que parecía serle natural. "Descubriré lo que está mal y lo arreglaré. El chico me cae bien, ya te lo dije." Reno comenzó a recoger los ungüentos y demás artículos. "Y será mejor que te des un buen baño. Estoy seguro que Cloud pronto aparecerá con ropa y algún sirviente para vestirte adecuadamente."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le respondió con molestia el pelirrojo pero Zack no contestó, simplemente se recostó de la cama que ahora había para él mientras seguía sonriendo. "Sabes, eres un cretino." Gruñó el pelirrojo. El moreno sonrió y movió su dedo índice como si estuviera regañándolo. Estaba a punto de decirle más cuando el rubio apareció en la puerta. Tras él venía un esclavo de su padre con varias piezas de ropa dobladas en los brazos.

"Reno, báñate para que el muchacho te ayude a vestir apropiadamente." Reno entonces le dio una mirada incrédula al moreno quien se encogió de hombros con una expresión satisfecha.

Tan sorprendido estaba que sólo atinó a obedecer sin decir nada.

"¿Seguro que quieres llevarlo contigo?" Preguntó el moreno aún con aquella expresión en su rostro.

"Al menos tendré algo de compañía mientras aprendo." Murmuró.

"Yo que tú no lo dejaría cerca de tu padre." El moreno se sorprendió cuando la expresión en el rostro del rubio se endureció visiblemente mientras apretaba los labios. "¿Qué sucede ahora, qué hice?" Cloud apenas le prestó atención sino que se arrimó a la puerta del baño de la habitación dejando atrás a un muy confundido Zack.

"Malcriado." Masculló el moreno por lo bajo antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
